El espejo de Oesed
by ScamanderLovegood.07
Summary: Y, sólo entonces, supo cual era el deseo más profundo de su corazón.


**Disclaimer: Personajes, lugares, objetos, todo es de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo aporto con la depresiva historia.**

* * *

**Espejo de Oesed.**

A veces sentía un poco de envidia de su hermano James. No porque él fuera el hermano mayor, el bromista, mujeriego, o el buena onda de la familia. Le daba igual si la gente prefería a James por sobre él, o si todos esperaban que fuera el digno primogénito de Harry Potter. De hecho, para Albus era un alivio no ser el mayor, porque podía darse cuenta que todos esperaban más de su hermano, por ser el primero. Y al ser su hermano, Albus sabía que James Sirius no se parecía mucho a su padre, era un mujeriego y le gustaba gastar bromas. Se parecía más a su madre, Ginny. En cambio él, tal vez él si se pareciera más. Sobretodo físicamente. Le faltaban sólo los lentes y la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo para ser una exacta copia de su padre. Aunque, por fotos de la abuela Molly, había podido darse cuenta de que su complexión no había sido tan delgada como la de su padre a su edad. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años, tenía mejor físico gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Iba en quinto año y era el buscador de su equipo desde segundo año.

Pero no, las razones dadas más arriba no son la causa de la envidia de Albus hacia su hermano. Era algo tan simple, cómo que su padre le había dado la capa de invisibilidad a James y no a él. Sabía que también tenía el mapa del merodeador, pero ese su hermano lo había robado. No le importaba, en un acto de buen hermano, James le había ensaño todos los pasadizos, por lo que Albus no lo necesitaba. Pero sí que quería la capa, había veces en las que la necesitaba. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Acababan de ganar un partido contra Hufflepuff, y toda la sala común estaba celebrando. Pero Albus no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, y lo único que quería era escapar de ahí. No a su habitación, si no afuera, donde ya no podía ir debido al toque de queda. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano mayor. Le tomó un par de minutos encontrarlo ya que la sala estaba llena, pero allí estaba, con un par de vasos de whisky de fuego encima, hablando con una chica. Con la que suponía debía estar coqueteando.

Le bastó ver en el estado que estaba para saber que no iba a notar la falta en sus pertenencias. Subió a la habitación de alumnos de séptimo año, y revisó el baúl que marcaba las letras J.S.P, sacando la capa de invisibilidad. Se la puso de inmediato y se apresuró a bajar, asegurándose que no había nadie cerca antes de salir por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Deambulo por los pasillos, lo que le parecieron unos largos minutos, y lo único que interrumpió su paseo nocturno fue la vieja gata del veterano conserje, la Sra. Norris. Aun persistía su duda si acaso el gato podía ver a través de la capa, pero no quiso arriesgarse, así que entró a un aula rápidamente. Para su suerte, Peeves no estaba ahí. Luego de otros cinco minutos, se aseguró de que no había nadie ni nada del otro lado, y siguió caminando. Se preguntó a donde lo dirigían sus pies, pero ni él mismo sabía, sólo caminaba.

Esperaba que sus primos ni nadie notara su ausencia en la fiesta de la sala común, sino al día siguiente tendría que tragarse comentarios de lo aburrido y amargado que era por no estar celebrando un triunfo que él mismo ayudó a llevar a cabo. Suspiro algo frustrado al notar a donde había ido a parar, teniendo tantos lugares en Hogwarts, como el jardín, el lago, el estadio, la torre de astronomía, había ido a dar con las salas en desuso. ¿Qué tenían de impresionante? Nada. Albus había entrado a una que creía era de transformaciones, solo para esconderse de Filch hace ya tiempo, y era lo mismo que otras salas. Sólo que cubierta de polvo y telarañas.

Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando una de las puertas llamó su atención. Fuera tenía el número "11", y no había oído nunca para qué había sido ocupada aquella aula. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el poco color verde que se veía por debajo de la puerta. ¿Qué acaso había un bosque ahí dentro? Miró para ambos lado para cerciorarse de que estaba sólo, y empujó la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, porque dentro, literalmente, había un bosque. No era un aula propiamente tal, porque el suelo estaba cubierto de musgo y pasto, había árboles y las ventanas y el techo estaban cubiertos de ramas. ¿Sería un aula prohibida? Porque si lo fuera, se ganaría un buen castigo. Pero ¿a quién le importaba? No por nada llevaba el apellido Potter, el desdén hacia las reglas lo llevaba en las venas. Se adentró en el aula, cerró la puerta, y se quitó la capa, dejándola colgada de la rama baja de un árbol. La mirada verde y curiosa del chico se paseó por toda la estancia, fijándose que las hojas en las ventanas no permitían que entrara la luz de la luna, por lo que la habitación tenía una luz verde.

Cuando pensó que ya la sala no podía ser más interesante, vio aquel objeto en una esquina, entre dos árboles. Parecía un espejo gigante, bastante bonito pero viejo. Se podía notar en el arco dorado que lo rodeaba, se veía gastado. Se acercó aun más, para poder ver las inscripciones que allí había. Mientras más cerca estaba notó que el espejo era en realidad muy alto, casi tocaba el techo del aula. Se inclinó hacia delante, leyendo en voz baja.

—«Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse».—

No tenía ningún sentido para él, tal vez estaba escrito en algún idioma antiguo, Latín quizás. Pasó los dedos por el marco bien trabajado, nunca había sido muy detallista pero los detalles de aquel marco le gustaron. Volvió su vista arriba, a la frase, y la estuvo leyendo por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta. Si lo leía al revés, tenía un poco más de sentido, pero tardó otros cinco minutos en darle a la frase los espaciados adecuados y formar una frase coherente.

—«Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo».—

Se quedó pasmado. ¿Acaso…? ¿De verdad estaba frente al Espejo de Oesed? Había leído acerca de él, en su primer o segundo año, no recordaba bien. Mientras hacía una redacción, había salido a flote en un libro, y había leído de pasada. Además, le había preguntado a su prima Rose. Ella, claro, sabía lo que era. Pero además, le dio un dato extra. Su tío Ron se había observado en el espejo y, según él, se había visto a sí mismo siendo capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y a saber que otras cosas más. Una duda le asaltó la mente, ¿su padre se habría observado en aquel espejo? Siendo que cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pelirrojo y azabache hacían todo juntos, lo más probable es que así fuera.

Giró su vista al espejo en sí, pero no vio nada más que su reflejo. Bueno, eso era normal ¿no? Ese fue el problema, no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y miró de nuevo, pero nada. Seguía siendo el mismo Albus Severus en el reflejo. Se cambió varias veces de posición, y al final, quedó donde mismo, justo en frente. Dejando de fijarse en él mismo, miro el reflejo de las demás cosas. Pero todo estaba ahí, todo lo que él tenía detrás, árboles, musgo y paredes cubiertas de hojas, todo estaba exactamente igual en el reflejo.

Frustrado, se acercó otro poco y se miró a sí mismo, su ropa, su uniforme. Le extrañó, que en vez de tener la corbata de Gryffindor, tenía una corbata negra, como la que llevaba justo antes de sentarse en el taburete. ¿Es que el espejo leía la mente igual que el sombrero seleccionador? Y si mostraba el deseo del corazón, ¿por qué no le aclaraba aquella duda a Albus? ¿Había hecho bien escogiendo Gryffindor? ¿O debía haber dejado que el Sombrero lo mandara a Slytherin? Aquellas preguntas lo habían perseguido todo su primer año, pero al final, se terminó acostumbrado a estar con los leones. Si el espejo no lo mostraba… ¿significaba que su corazón tampoco lo sabía?

Soltó un suspiro un tanto resignado, y volvió a mirar el rostro del Albus reflejado. Y esta vez lo notó. Ahí estaba, después de tanto rato, pudo por fin notar la diferencia entre el él, y el Albus reflejado. Además de la corbata, claro. Eran sus ojos, su sonrisa, su expresión. El Potter del reflejo le sonreía, se notaba alegre, su expresión lo era. Y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban. El verde esmeralda brillaba, y no tenía nada que ver con el verde opaco que solía tener el Albus real. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba, él no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído como en su reflejo, ni siquiera esa tarde al ganar el partido. Siempre eran sonrisas falsas. Siempre un "estoy bien", cargado de falsa tranquilidad.

Y lo supo. Supo que el deseo más profundo de su corazón era algo tan simple, y tan complicado, como ser feliz. Ser feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo era.


End file.
